Tekken: Good Little Girl, Bad Little Boy
by So-Called-Miss-Know-It-All
Summary: Hwoarang felt different, one day. And, during that day, he met a certain girl named, Josie Rizal. When they started hanging out, things started to change between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a fanfiction of Hwoarang X Josie because I ship them. They're just too cute to be together! I've only seen two or three fan arts of these two, and it needs more love! Don't get me wrong, but I've been wanting to do this, before those fan arts existed. XD I might make more of these in the future. But, for now, let's just finish this story, first.**

 **This was kind of rushed. But, I hope you like it!**

 **~Miss K.I.A**

 **Oct. 21, 2017**

* * *

Hwoarang was walking down the street. Normally, he would be picking up fights on other people. But today, is a different day. He decided to let someone, or anyone, go up to him to fight. Since most of the people he encountered, are 'too weak to be not worthy for figting them'. He's also not in the mood for fighting Jin, because he wanted to do something different, for this day.

Hwoarang kicked the small rock that was in his way, as he kept kicking it. He was very bored and slowly losing patience. He kept looking down, not caring about looking up to look where he was heading at.

 _'People nowadays, are just boring!'_

That's when he kicked the small rock with full strength. Little did he know that there was a young woman, around his age, in front of him. She got hit by the rock on her stomach that Hwoarang kicked. Hwoarang came in shock when he didn't see it coming.

"Ow!" She held her stomach, in pain. "What was that for?!"

Hwoarang didn't say anything as he kept staring at the girl. She was wearing a red ribbon, a golden top, blue skirt, a pair of below-the-knee sandals and accessories. She has a tanned skin, with beautiful brown eyes that matches his, and a short dark brown hair.

It was none other, than Josie Rizal.

But, Hwoarang didn't know that, because he just met her. I mean, what did you expect? They're standing right in front of each other. Face. To face. Today.

Speaking of Hwoarang, he was about to say something, but quickly shut it, since, he's already holding a grudge against this girl, because, she is starting to sob a little. _All f_ _or getting hit by a small rock._

He crossed his arms and brought his cocky face near to Josie's soft sobbing face. "Well," He said in a cocky tone. "You would've been not hurt when you're not in my way!"

He went back to standing straight. His hands on his hips, "So, it's your fault, for hurting yourself in the first place!" As a cocky person he is, he closed his eyes and smirked proudly, as if he just told a cheesiest joke that he found it the funniest.

Josie, on the other hand, felt hurt, shocked, and disrespected. She had never met someone _that_ rude to her, considering that they just met!

He then stopped doing his confident pose, "Now, if you will please excuse me," He walked forward, as he bumped purposefully on Josie beside. "I'll be going."

What? He's a cocky person. What did you expect?

Without hesitation, Josie forcefully pulled Hwoarang's arm, making him stumble as their faces were inches away, from each other. Hwoarang could feel his face heat up by a sudden action. Probably because, of how close their faces are.

"How dare you speak to someone like that?!" Josie shrieked out of anger. Her eyes filled with dry tears.

Hwoarang was shocked that she would call him off like that. "And, how DARE you for shouting at me, even if it's YOUR fault for getting in MY way, in the first place?!" Hwoarang shot back.

Josie used her other hand to point her finger to Hwoarang's face. She narrowed her eyebrows at him, as she tries to intimidate the redhead. Which it didn''t.

"I demand you to take down that cocky attitude of yours!" Josie demanded. "Or, you'll be sorry!"

He immediately let go of Josie's grip as he rub his arm gently. "Then, what are you going to do? Wet yourself?" He asked sarcastically.

That's when Josie suddenly started breathing really hard, hiccuping, and twitching.

Unfortunately, Hwoarang didn't have the time enough to cover his ears.

As her ear-splitting voice resonated through the silent streets, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Fortunately, only one or two people were there. No sign of Baek. No sign of cops. Just a few people. But, still.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

And, boy, was Hwoarang so embarrassed.

"Hey!" Hwoarang hissed through teeth gritting. "Could you do me a favor and STOP CRYING?! You're involving me in your humiliation, right now! Keep it down, would you?!"

But, that only made her scream louder.

Hwoarang couldn't help it. He grabbed the crying lady's arm firmly, as she winced in pain. He dragged her to a place somewhere private and a dead end. And, so they did.

"LET ME GO, YOU CRIMINAL!" Josie shouted. Normally, she would beat the crap out of people, who tries to get in her way. But, this situation is different compared to other situations she was in. "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HE-"

Hwoarang covered Josie's mouth with full force, while using his other hand to grip the girl's hands as she tries to struggle free. He went for her ear to speak.

"Would you stop moving and shut the hell up?!" He spat. "We only ran into each other, and I'm already holding a grudge against you and your crying bitch face!"

This made Josie shut up. She tried her best not to cry this time, as she kept blinking back her tears.

Hwoarang then let go of her comepletely. They were now facing each other. Josie's body was shaking too much, unaware of what's going to happen next. But, deep inside, she is ready when he tries to fight her.

He scratched the back of his head in irritation. "Look, girl," He stopped to look at her. "None of this would've happened if it weren't for YOU ACTING LIKE A QUEEN OF KIDDIE TANTRUMS!" He pointed his finger out to Josie.

Josie gasped, putting her hand onto her chest. "Me?! Accusing for starting this situation?! Well, none of this would've happened, if it weren't for YOUR COCKY ATTITUDE!" She then started to sob obnoxiously.

Hwoarang just groaned in annoyance. "Could we just forget about this, and get over with it?!"

"Hmm..." Josie tapped her chin, as if she was thinking. "I would."

Hwoarang lit up to hear that from Josie. He couldn't believe that he would actually get away with that easil-

"IF!" Hwoarang's heart dropped. "You apologize to me." Josie smiled unpleasantly.

Hwoarang looked at Josie with full disbelief. "Is it that really necessary-"

"Is it that REALLY hard to say those simple-piece-of-cake words to a person?"

"But, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO-"

"PLEASE!" Josie boomed. "J-just *hiccup* say it!"

Josie started to cry again as she kept wiping her tears, like she normally do.

Hwoarang couldn't take her crying anymore, so he gave in.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! Fine!" He then opens his mouth to say sorry, BUT, jokes on you! He just ran away as fast as he could!

This was very, very shocked for Josie to have him act like that. But, unfortunately for her, she didn't catch him. She tried to, but didn't. She just stood at her spot, dumbfounded.

"HEY!" Josie shouted, her voice cracking up from all those crying. "COME BACK HERE, YOU... YOU BAD RASCAL!"

"IS THAT A NICKNAME YOU CAN COME UP WITH?!" Hwoarang shouted back as he kept running. "HA! JOKES ON YOU, GIRL! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!" He started laughing, as he went farther and farther away, making his voice quieter and quieter.

"I WILL FIND YOU, REDHEAD!" Josie insulted. "I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! AND, I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS MOMENT WE HAD!"

And, Hwoarang was nowhere to be seen.

Josie grumpily kicked the ground. "Argh! I CAN'T believe I didn't get to know his name!"

Then looked at the direction, where Hwoarang ran away from her.

"All those shouting I had to you, is not a joke." She said to herself. "Someday, redhead."

"You will regret for being such a _b_ _ad little boy_."

* * *

 **Just a little update. I mean, like I said, this was rushed. I just changed the almost ending part.**

 **But, you still have to beware of the editings and grammar errors that might happen in the furture chapters AND in here. Don't get me wrong, but, this was rushed, as well. XD**

 **Hope you like the new ending of this chapter.**

 **~Miss K.I.A**

 **Oct. 22, 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Hwoarang kept running and running. He looked back if Josie was catching up on him. No Josie in sight.

He started to slow down. Then he fully stopped, bending his knees as he took deep breaths to catch his breathing. That runnig did made him sweat, though.

He wiped his forhead with his arm and sighed in relief, "Well, that was a close one!" Then started to walk. Deciding to call it a day, he went for his Master Baek's dojo.

Once he got there, he slided the entrance door only to face an angry Baek. He has his arms on each side of his hips.

It was an awkward silence. Hwoarang looked at his left, his right, his back, and back at his Master. He stood there awkwardly, while biting his lip, unconsiously. What is he going to do now? Does he have to tell his Master something?

"Nice weather, huh?" Hwoarang pulled his hand out outside the still open door. "You know, 'cause the sun is shining?" He laughed nervously.

Baek just stood there, still has his arms on his hips. His face expression didn't change. Hwoarang knew exactly what Master Baek's thinking; he has to tell him what he had done earlier. Baek might've been there, watching him the whole time, but must've not noticed him during that time. But, is he really going to tell him?

"Not telling me?" Baek irritately questioned. He rubbed his eyes in irritation, "Do I have to ask you every single time?" He muttered, looking back at his troublemaking pupil.

Hwoarang groaned in defeat and annoyance, "It''s not MY fault that I made that timid cry! She wouldn't been hurt if she was not in MY way!"

"But, it's still your fault for hurting her."

"Come on, Master! That rock I kicked earlier is small," Hwoarang used his fingers to demonstrate the size of how small the rock is. "This! This small!"

Baek raised his eyebrow.

Hwoarang looked at Baek, like he doesn't want to do what he was trying to ask him to do. "Do I have to?"

"Then, I'm afraid I have to take your motorcycle to-"

"O-okay! Okay! Okay!" Hwoarang waved his hands in front of his Master. "I-I'll apologize to her!" He kneeled both of his knees down and intertwined his hands together, like he was in a praying position. He looked up to his Master. "Just, please! Please! Please! Don't do anything to my motorcycle! I worked so hard for it and it can't be taken away!"

Baek chuckled at his pupil's act of begging, "Alright, alright." Then went back to his serious face as he bend down a little bit to face Hwoarang. "But, I'll be watching you, and your every piece of attitude towards that lady, you ran into. I will not be there, because I want to see how you handle yourself on interacting with other people on your own, in a respectful matter."

He then stood up straight and crossed his arms. "I have taught you a lot of times on how to respect others and this is your chance to prove yourself that you might have learned something from me. Did I make myself clear?"

Hwoarang, still in his praying postition, vividly nodded in response, like he really mean it. Don't get me wrong, but he's doing this as a means to save his motorcycle from Baek trying to take it away. Even if he knew that Baek was only trying to scare him, he still have second thoughts that if his Master is actually going to take his precious motorcycle away.

"Now, get up." Hwoarang obeyed, and did what Baek told him. "You're also lucky that only two or three people were present in that place. Or else, you might get in more trouble for making that poor lady scream in despair."

"More like, scream in loathsome." Hwoarang muttered under his breath. Baek clear his throat when he heard this. "Ahuhh, n-nothing, Master." The troublemaker fake smiled.

When Baek turned around to walk away, Hwoarang went back to scowling, just by thinking of Josie. _'She should be the one, who's apologizing.'_ He resentfully thought. Then he remembered what she said to him.

 _"Is it that REALLY hard to say those simple-piece-of-cake words to a person?"_

He violently shook his head and went outside as he closed the entrance door, walking away to look for the girl. _'Stupid brown-haired lady. Thinking she knows everything. Thinking she's a good example of a good little girl.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter! This might happen in future chapters, as well. But, I will try to make them as long as I could. Just don't expect too much, okay?**

 **~Miss K.I.A**

 **Nov. 1, 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

Josie has her head down, sitting on a chair as she tapped her foot repeatedly. She was waiting for her friend, Asuka to meet her in the cafe, where they first hung out with each other when they met. She didn't even bother taking a sip from her drink. Because it's just water.

Suddenly, she felt someone sitting in front of her. She looked up to see the girl she had been waiting for.

"Sorry, I'm late," Asuka nervously smiled as she scratched the back of her head. "I was suppose to head here, early. But you know Lili."

"It's okay," Josie smiled. "Now, I asked you to come here because I need your help."

"For what?" The waitress placed Asuka's drink on their table.

Josie paused for a moment. "I have encountered someone unexpecting..."

Asuka raised her eyebrow.

Josie sighed. "It's a boy around my age. He wears a biker outfit, goggles on his head supporting his redhead slicked-bac-"

"Wait!" Asuka halted. "Don't tell me, you encountered Hwoarang!"

The short dark brown-haired tilted her head. "His name is Hwoarang?"

Asuka groaned in annoyance, "I've heard about him." She took a sip from her drink. "I have also encountered him, as well."

"Would you mind... telling me about him?"

"Ugh. All I know about him is he's conceited. He thinks that everyone admires him and finds other people, like me, at the bottom of the chart. We first encountered with each other in here, at my neighbourhood. I saw him getting into trouble with some other people, so I have to stop him, because it's my job to do so. And then, he started giving me attitude. Luckily, his master went by to stop him for getting into more trouble then left."

Josie nodded in understanding.

"What did he even do to you, anyway?" Asuka asked.

"Uhm... let's see, I was walking down through the silent streets, minding my own business. Then I saw the redhead-err- _Hwoarang_ looking down, kicking the small rock then he kicked it towards my stomach with full strength. And, you know me; I teared up a bit, because it was so painful!" Josie answered.

"And, he gave you attitude?"

"Yes! Right when he saw me tearing up! Because of that, I couldn't help, but call him off. After some shouting and fighting, he said that I should just forget the whole thing. I accepted for one condition; ask for an apology. Guess what he did?! HE RAN AWAY!" She covered her mouth with her hands as people around them looked at Josie in annoyance.

"S-sorry!" Josie whispered.

"Wow." Asuka said in a monotone voice.

"So... do you have any advice?"

Asuka sighed in disappointment and shook her head sadly.

"Oh... well... it's okay! At least you got to explain a little bit about him." Josie stood up from her seat. "Thanks for the help!"

Then she left. That is, until she came running back to her table, again.

"Gotta finish this water up." She laughed nervously.

She drank her water as fast as she could and took the money from her pocket as she gave it to Asuka.

"Here's the pay. Thanks again!" She waved and went back to running.

"You're welcome!" Asuka shouted back as she watched Josie running away.

Asuka giggled at herself. "I'm glad that I get to meet a funny girl like her."

 **MEANWHILE...**

As Hwoarang was walking through the streets where he encountered Josie earlier, he kept looking for the said girl.

"Ugh! Where is that bitch?!" Hwoarang murmured loudly.

The streets seemed pretty crowded unlike earlier. Strange...

"I saw him! That's the guy!"

Oh no.

Hwoarang slowly looked back to face a group of five delinquents with their weapons far from the distance. Delinquents that Hwoarang messed with months back at the bar.

Have they been looking for him ever since? Because if so, then it's unfortunate for Hwoarang. Because he completely forgot about it.

The group charged towards Hwoarang. Hwoarang would usually approach them back to kick their butts, but the thought of his motorcycle getting taken away is filling up his mind. Considering the fact that the streets are pretty crowded.

So he did the complete opposite; he started running away from the gang. He' should've brought his motorcycle, though.

"Why such a bitch?!" One of the guys yelled.

Hwoarang didn't bother looking back and think of a comeback. Because running while looking straight with all his determination is his main focus, right now. But for some odd reason, he's kind of enjoying this moment.

Even if he kept ignoring the glances from the bystanders, he's afraid that one of them might call the police on him. Especially, the one and only, Lei Wulong. Without thinking, he took a sharp turn to get away from the crowd. Luckily, the path is not a dead end. So he kept running. However, the pathway isn't clean. So he had to dodge them to prevent injuries and suspicion.

But oh, boy. Hwoarang thought wrong! The place IS a dead end! Just with a long one pathway. Molded dumpsters can be also seen at the dead end Hwoarang is currently in.

Hwoarang turned his back to face the gang who was still approaching him. He could already tell that they're extremely tired from all that running.

Even if he's sweating and tired as he gasped for air from the running, Hwoarang couldn't help but admire himself for doing a great job on getting away from them.

"They must've been tired by now." Hwoarang chuckled as he placed his hands on his slightly bent knees. "Glad I didn't get to waste my time to fight them, if I had that choice."

"Im... too... tired..." One of the guys said and fell down, unconcious.

"Me... too..." Then the other joined.

Hwoarang's only gonna deal with three tired but determined people now. What a strange, fortunate say for him.

"We... may be tired but... but we still have the urge to fight you!" He leader spoke as the three stood their fighting stances.

Before one of them could even throw a punch.

"AAK!"

"OOF!"

"GUH!"

Three thuds can be heard from behind the three delinquents as they were knocked down.

There revealed, Josie Rizal.

"Y-you?!" Hwoarang shrieked. "H-how did you-"

"Stealth skills!" Josie answered cheerfully. "You didn't see me coming, did you?"

"B-but... h-how did you know that I was getting chased?!"

Josie sighed. "Well, I was originally going to find you. But it turns out, I ended up spotting you getting chased by a pack of wolves!"

She pointed her finger out to Hwoarang. "I have finally found you, Hwoarang! And we have a lot to discuss!"

Hwoarang was sweating. Sweating from anxiety. Mainly because, he knew what this girl is trying to get him into.

"L-look," Hwoarang stuttered. "I was gonna-" Then he stopped there.

"How did you know my name?" He asked suspiciously as he eyed Josie with his suspicious glare.

"A friend of mind told me about you when I asked them."

"Which, 'friend' of yours?" Hwoarang did a quotation mark sign with his fingers when he said 'friend'.

"Look, that's not the point right now." Josie extended her hands as she waved them. "We should be talking somewhere where no one is going to get your butt kicked."

"What's your name, then?" Hwoarang crossed his arms.

Josie sighed. "Josie Rizal."

There was a staredown between the two of them until Hwoarang sighed. "Alright! Let's get moving."

"Yay!" Josie beamed up. "Now, come on! Let's get out of here before they wake up!"

Suddenly, Josie grabbed Hwoarang by his arm. But Hwoarang snatched away from Josie's grip immediately.

"You know I could just follow you instead of dragging me, right?" He started to walk away.

"But you're just gonna run away from me, again!" Josie whined as she followed behind.

"I'm not gonna run away again. I promise."

Josie pouted. "You sure about that?"

Hwoarang groaned. "Yes. We wouldn't been walking together right now when I started running away from you."

"Hmph! If you say so!" Josie said. "Also, aren't you forgetting something?"

...

"Uuuugh! Do I have to?" Hwoarang didn't really want to say it, but he didn't want his precious motorcycle to be taken away, either.

He took a deep breath. "I'm... s...so...rry.."

"Hm? What was that?" Josie couldn't hear what Hwoarang's saying. She knew the words although she wants to hear him say it clearly.

"I'm... so-s-...I'm sorry!" Hwoarang covered his mouth with both of his hands. His face is literally a tomato right now. He just never said those words to anyone before other than his master.

They both stopped walking from their tracks.

Josie kept looking at the blushing Hwoarang, "Awwe~" She cooed. "I knew you had the ability to say it!"

"S-stop it!" Hwoarang shrieked. "I-I said it because Master Baek told me to so he wouldn't take away my motorcycle!"

Josie laughed. "Ahhahah, please! You're just making excuses!"

"B-but... but it's true!"

Suddenly, Josie could feel her phone vibrating. She took it from her pocket and looked at the phone number.

"Sorry. I have to take this."

She accepted the phone call as she started to speak.

"Hello? Yes. Mhm. Yes, that's tomorrow. What?! Why toda- I-I mean, tonight? ! But- auuuugggh! Fine! I'll take the photoshoot! Sigh, of course." She ended her phone call.

"Photoshoot?" Hwoarang raised his eyebrow. "So, you're a model?"

Josie sighed. "Yep! One of the prettiest girls in the Philippines. I was suppose to take the photoshoot for tomorrow, but they just moved it to tonight for some odd reason." They both continued walking.

"I already have so many thoughts in my mind, where we could go to places that could increase our bonding!" Josie said in disappointment.

"Wait. So, you've been already planning this ever since we ran into each other?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yep! I just... I just find you a type of person that would be fun to hang out with." Josie smiled. "Which explains why making new friends is one of my favorite things to do!"

Hwoarang slightly nodded. "That explains it."

"Anyways, I gotta go. I need myself to get ready for the night." Josie was about to run until Hwoarang stopped her.

"Wait!"

Josie stopped and turned her body to look at Hwoarang. "What?"

Hwoarang walked closely to Josie. He placed both his hands onto her shoulders.

"Uhm... stay safe?"

Josie giggled. "You're already worried? Don't worry! I have fighting skills! I can defend myself." She removed herself from Hwoarang's grip.

"I hope I get to see you again, soon." She started to run.

"Yeah." Hwoarang whispered to himself. "I hope so."

Hwoarang stood there minutes later. Then he smelt himself.

"Augh. Better take a shower quickly before the stink dries."

* * *

 **Nov. 25, 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Hwoarang had been waiting for Josie to text first. Yes. That hands-putting-on-her-shoulders has to do with something. He sneakily placed his written phone number into Josie's top wear.

He was in his room, laying on his bed, anxiously waiting for Josie's text. He has his phone in his hands. Hwoarang sighed. "I hope she didn't lose it."

"DINNER'S READY, HWO!" Yelled Baek in the dining room.

"COMING!" Hwoarang yelled back. He carried the phone with him and got up from the bed. He went straight towards the dining room to face Baek sitting comfortably on the floor. Hwoarang sat in front of his master and placed his phone near behind him.

"Care to explain what happened?" Baek questioned as they both went for their food.

"She... accepted my apology." Hwoarang simply answered.

"Are you sure nothing bad happened?"

Hwoarang shook his head. Baek could've sworn he is lying. But judging by how he acts right now, is too hard to believe because he seems he's telling the truth himself.

"Her name is Josie Rizal." Hwoarang continued. "I might've judged her wrong. She seems like a pretty amusing girl to hang out with. N-not like a love at first sight or anything!"

Baek kept listening.

"According to her, she had many plans for us to get to know each other better. She mentioned that making new friends is one of her favorite things to do."

"See?" Baek spoke. "When you did the right thing, you two would end up getting along. Seems like you have learned something from me. I'm proud of you, Hwoarang!"

"U-u-uh, h-hey! I-I was just trying to save my motorcycle from getting taken away by you! T-that's all!"

Baek laughed. "Alright, enough talking. We should be eating."

It was a good moment of silence of them eating their food. Not to mention, Baek's cooking is very delicious! Hwoarang never gets tired from eating Baek's cooking! For him, he's lucky to have himself end up living with Baek. No matter how their interactions is like.

"Uuughh! This is just too good!" Hwoarang said with full mouth.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full!" Baek scolded.

"Sorry, Master! I couldn't help admire your amazing cooking skills!"

"I appreciate the compliment, Hwoarang. But you have to stop talking."

"Yes, Master."

Later on, Hwoarang was just finished eating as the phone made a notification sound, afterwards. That must be Josie's text!

"Gotta go, Baek!" He quickly grabbed his phone and ran towards his room as he shut the door before Baek could even scold at him.

He jumped onto his bed and checked he text message.

Josie: You sneaky redhead!

Hwoarang: What can I say? I'm a genius. :P

Josie: No wonder, I always felt itchy at my back!

Hwoarang: It's also about time that you texted! I've been waiting HOURS for you to text me!

Josie: Hehehe! Sorry to keep you waiting. But hey! At least my photoshoot is finished!

Hwoarang: Right. So, when do you think we'll meet again? What place?

Josie: What about the place we first ran into each other? I was thinking we should go to the park!

Hwoarang: Ugh! What a boring choice.

Josie: Amusement park?

Hwoarang: Boring.

Josie: Mall?

Hwoarang: Why, Josie?

Josie: Well, what about YOU? Do YOU have anything in your mind?

"Looks like someone's already getting cranky." Hwoarang chuckled at that thought. He had been thinking that they should do something that will add the fun and suspense. He thought for a moment, then texted.

Hwoarang: I was thinking we should go to the bar and get ourselves in trouble without getting caught. :)

Josie: WHAT?! THAT'S INSANE! NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!

Hwoarang: Oh, come on! After all, you have me by your side! You don't need to worry so much, Josie!

Josie: Sigh. Fine! But if something bad happened, I'm blaming you on this!

Hwoarang: Fair enough.

Hwoarang: We'll be doing this at night! Six at night!

Josie: Since that's at night, maybe during daytime, we should go to a certain place and talk for a while? Or maybe hang out with our other friends?

Hwoarang: Still boring. But I'll take it.

Josie: Oh, goody goody! That's great to hear! :D

Josie: It's nice texting with you! But I'm afraid that we have to end this conversation. I have to go.

Hwoarang: That's okay! Just stay safe.

Josie: Bye~!

Hwoarang froze. Did Josie just added that heart emoticon just to mess with him? Or she did it on purpose because she really meant it in... _that_ way? He turned his phone off and placed it on his nightstand. He laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"Josie Rizal." Hwoarang spoke to himself. "I feel like we're gonna get along more than well." He smirked. Not in a bad way.

* * *

 **Dec. 20, 2017**


End file.
